Sensations
by Rosella-Marie
Summary: "The day that Lily finally gave in to her mounting feelings started out normal enough."


**This is just a one shot about James and Lily and how they finally ended up together. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Everyone sort of assumed that James Potter and Lily Evans would end up together, if only for one night of kissing in a broom closet while on prefect duty to get rid of the thick tension between them. They're relationship was one of cat and mouse. From day one, James had fallen in love with Lily, and in all the six years leading up to their last year at Hogwarts, had not fallen for anyone as hard as he had for Lily. Sure he had dated other girls, but that was just a ploy, distracting him from who he really wanted.

And James wanted Lily Evans.

The day that Lily finally gave in to her mounting feelings started out normal enough. She got up promptly at six thirty, made her way to the prefect bathroom for a shower, and locked the door with a magic spell, as well as putting a chair under the door. Growing up in a Muggle house does have its perks, Lily thought as she drew the curtain around her in the shower. Twenty minutes later found Lily getting out of the shower, drying off with a towel and getting dressed. She wrapped her hair in a towel, removed the chair from the door, and lifted the charm off of the door, pulling it open.

Lily gasped in surprise when she saw James leaning against the wall. One leg was crossed over the other, toes propped on the ground, and he had his arms crossed, holding a towel and his robes in between them.

"Been waiting long, have you James?" She asked, casually.

"Nope," He responded, "Just got here a couple minutes ago. However, I was surprised when I couldn't get in. You know, there are more than one showers in that bathroom Lily. Why did you lock me out?" James had stepped closer to Lily, getting in her personal space to see how she'd react.

She tried to force down her blush and said, "I didn't want you spying on me."

"Spying?" James laughed, "Lily. I wouldn't do that, you know I wouldn't. The only way I'll see you without your clothing on is if you let me. Honestly Lily, when will you let up on your rigid behavior with me?"

"I know that, but I'm self conscious, and plus, if people came down this hallway and saw both of us emerging out of the bathroom they'll get the wrong idea!"

"Ah, but you're the only one thinking that. So that definitely tells me something," James said cryptically, winking at Lily before striding past her to the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

"Oi! You're locking the door too, James, you hypocrite!" But Lily was smiling, and she knew James could tell.

"Well since you are, I figured that's where we stood on the whole bathing issue. See you down at breakfast Lily," He called back in a sing-song voice.

"See you James," Lily said, before walking back to her room and drying off her hair.

Later that day, during lunch, Lily was re-reading the chapter that she and her fellow Gryffindors were to have a test on the following hour in History of Magic. She was just about to take a sip of pumpkin juice, when she felt two arms rest on her shoulder and a low voice by her ear.

"Didn't study, did we Lily?" James said.

Lily jumped, "Bloody hell James, you scared me. And of course I studied! I just wanted to revisit the points that I wasn't as strong on."

"Which were what?" Her friend Marietta cut in, "Lily you know everything in that chapter."

"Well I just want to be sure!" Lily said, sticking her tongue out playfully at her friend.

James spoke again, "Well as you know, I didn't study. Walk with me to class now, Evans, and teach me what happens in this chapter."

"Oh, well, alright. I guess I will," Lily said, putting her books away in her bag and walking out of the Great Hall with James.

She felt thousands of eyes staring at them as they left the hall. Lily was well aware that they were the center of a lot of the gossip, for all years, first through seventh. Young and old. Even the teachers, she had a hunch, had bets on them. She steeled herself though, and tried not to let it get to her. Lily knew that her growing feelings for James were slowly starting to boil over, and that was not good. She was losing her cool. In dreams both day and night, she dreamt that she and James were kissing down by the lake, slowly and sweetly.

"Somewhere else there Lily?" James bumped into her shoulder lightly, prying her from her day-dream.

"What? Oh, no I'm here," She shook her head and tried to hide the blush on her face, "So. We need to get you a crash course on the previous three weeks."

"Hit me with your best shot." James said, clapping his hands together, "I can take whatever you got."

The next twenty minutes were spent with Lily giving a general overview, making James repeat it, then going into more detail by individual event. She hoped that her strategy would work, because she honestly didn't want James to fail.

The bell rang, signaling the start of class, and James and Lily stood up from where they were sitting against the wall and made their way to the class room. They were ahead of the large group of students coming from the dining hall, so James quickly turned to Lily, kissed her cheek and murmured a quiet 'thank you' in her ear.

Lily stood for a few seconds, dazed, before whispering 'you're welcome' back. She walked into the History of Magic classroom and sat down in her seat. James was in front of her, and she couldn't keep her eyes off of him. It wasn't until Marietta flopped down next to her that she took her eyes off James.

"Been staring at James, have you?" She whispered, "I know you fancy him. Everyone else does. And it's no secret that he fancies you. Tell him Lils, come on! It's killing us all, with the anticipation. You honestly look like you've just snogged him. You're blushing and grinning and oh my _god_ Lily did you just snog him?"

Lily laughed, and turned to her friend, "No. But he kissed my cheek."

"You've got it bad. Don't let it mess with your head during this test though, I know you'd never forgive yourself if you didn't get anything less than perfect on this."

"Thank Marietta, I won't," Lily nodded. She reached in her bag to pull out a quill and ink.

Mr. Binns floated through the wall and waved his hand. Papers flew out to every student in the room.

"You have the full hour for this test. You may start. Good luck." He droned.

Lily bent over her paper, smiled because the test was already proving to be easy, and proceeded to answer the first question in depth.

One hour later, the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs walked out of the classroom, discussing the difficulty of the test they had just taken. Lily was confident what she had done well, and was trying not to second guess herself, as she often did. No, this time she wasn't going to let herself second guess.

The rest of the day passed smoothly as well, with no more incidents with James. By the end of classes, Lily was still reeling from the kiss that James had given her. She was reading into it more than she should, she knew it. It had been purely platonic. But yet... She couldn't help but hope that was his way of saying that he knew that she fancied him and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. The moment she set her bag on her bed, she knew that that day was the day that she had to tell James.

She walked down the hall and knocked on his door. He opened it, and he was still in his shirt and pants, but he had taken his tie off and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt. His hair was disheveled, but not unattractive, and his glasses hung precariously on his nose. Lily immediately felt awkward.

"Lily," James said, smiling, "Hi. What brings you to my room?"

"Can I, uh," Lily stumbled over her words, "Can I come in?"

"Of course. It's a bit of a mess, so sorry about that," He stepped aside and Lily stepped in. She heard the door close behind her.

"What's up Lily?" James asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Yes and no," Lily said, "James I've been thinking about how you kissed me today and-"

"I'm sorry Lily, I shouldn't have done that. It was too forward-" James started.

"No, James, you should have. Because if you hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now. And I wouldn't be telling you that I do fancy you back. And I have since sixth year. Just in case you don't believe me, I Lily Evans fancy you, James Potter. A lot," Lily finished, slightly breathless from the look that James was giving her.

"You're not playing a trick on me are you?" James sounded skeptical but was looking at Lily with a look of desire.

"No, no I'm not," She said, her voice a whisper. Lily stepped closer to James, wound her hands around his neck and stood on tiptoes to kiss him.

James reacted instantaneously, wrapping his arms around Lily's waist and pulling her closer. Lily fisted her hands in James' hair and deepened their kiss. She felt James backing her up, and suddenly she felt the wall against her back. She wrapped one leg around James' waist, and he held it and pulled the other leg around his waist. Lily pulled away shortly for air, but kissed James again quickly, her passion for him having been held up for so long, she couldn't get enough of him.

When they pulled apart again a few minutes later, Lily grinned, "See James? I told you I wasn't playing a trick on you."

James let Lily down onto the floor and pulled her in for a hug, "Yeah, yeah I know. You wouldn't have snogged me that good if you were playing a trick on me."

Lily laughed, and soon James dissolved into laughter as well. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly, "Care to walk hand in hand with me to dinner?"

"I'd love too," She said, "But first we should fix our hair and clothes."

And when they walked into the Great Hall ten minutes later, shouts of congratulations and 'you owe me!' and cat calls echoed. James and Lily grinned. It was good to be loved.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcomed and encouraged :)  
**

**Beaucoup d'amour!**

**-RMaire**


End file.
